SANICS
by Specialist7
Summary: Specialists Acting Normal in Crazy Situations       What the boys were up to during "Hallowinx!/The Forth Witch".  Season 2, Episode 18
1. Chapter 1

Note: The following story is meant for comic purposes only and should not, under any circumstances, be taken seriously.

His violet eyes scanned the room for threats. When he was certain there were none he reached for his radio to send a message.

"Alright, all clear. Move up." He transmitted to the others.

"Roger that." Sky replied as he and the rest of the team entered the room.

"Timmy you help Riven. Brandon I want you to secure the perimeter and..." continued Sky.

"_It was my first official mission with the squad since returning to Red Fountain. We had been called in to investigate some paranormal activity around an old abandoned warehouse in the Gardenia Harbour area...something about a little girl ghost. I guess they figured five specialists could handle one little girl. I only hope they were right..."_

"Dude, could you just shut up already?" Brandon yelled.

"Brandon! Hey Brandon! Are you listening?" yelled Sky.

"Sorry Sky. Helia's doing that narrating thing again. It keeps distracting me." Brandon explained.

Sky turned his attention to the new squad member. "Helia, I thought I told you to stop talking to yourself."

"Oh...sorry. It just helps calm me down. I'm nervous." he replied

"Well, chew some gum or something. Your running commentary is freaking me out." said Riven.

"...and please don't talk about us in the past tense. That's rude." added Timmy.

"Ok, sorry everyone. It's the first time I've done this kind of thing in over a year. I know it might be hard to believe, but I've never actually seen a ghost before."

"Well neither have we, but you don't hear us making monologues about how dark the hallway is or how there always feels like there's something's right behind us." Sky replied.

"Ok, now your freaking me out. Stop it you guys!" Riven threatened.

"Wait, you guys have never seen a ghost? I thought you dealt with this kind of thing before. Isn't that why they sent us here and not someone else?" wondered Helia, shocked from what he had just learned.

"Well sure we've seen some freaky stuff on missions, but we've never actually found anything conclusive." Timmy replied.

"Yea, I don't even believe in ghosts." said Brandon.

"Me neither." added Riven, supporting his squad mate.

"So what are we doing here then?" pondered the long haired specialist.

"We're getting some time off campus...and some bonus points for heroism." Riven replied with a smile on his face.

"Exactly." continued Timmy. "The plan is to just show up, look around, say we saw a bunch of weird stuff and that we chased the ghost away, case closed, dinner time." Timmy explained.

"Yea, but I still have to write a report." Sky grunted.

"What! But then we'd all be a bunch of phoney. It's just ridiculous." Helia interjected.

"I'll tell you what's ridiculous." Riven said pulling out his weapon. "They give us these swords that can almost cut through steel, and they expect us to use them to fight spirits? I mean what's this thing gonna do? I might as well try to stab it with a dinner foraaah..."

"What the heck is a dinner foraaah? Riven? Hey, where's Riven?" asked Sky.

"He was standing right there a minute ago." Answered Helia, gesturing toward Riven's previous position.

"I'm not asking where he was a minute ago; I'm asking where he is now." Sky replied.

Suddenly a series of loud crunching noises came from the adjacent room, and Riven's voice could be heard.

"Oh no! NOOO! ARRHHH! ARRHHH! NOOOHOHO!" screamed Riven. "Somebody help me! DAHHH!"

"Oh man." Sky sighed "I am definitely not looking forward to writing that report." he announced, nodding his head in disapproval.


	2. Chapter 2

The remaining 4 specialists remained motionless while Riven's cries for help continued.

"Ahhh! Ohhh. That was my leg! Gahhh! Oh man that one hut. Oh no!" he keep yelling.

"Well, shouldn't we try to help him?" asked Helia.

"Ok, hold on. We don't know for sure that he's in trouble." Sky replied.

With that, he picked up his radio and transmitted a message through it.

"_Come in Riven. Do you need assistance?"_

"Huh. No answer. I guess we can assume he's ok." Sky concluded.

"He's screaming! What else do you need to hear?" Helia responded.

"Riven's always trying to act tough, maybe we should just let him take care of this one all on his own." Brandon stated.

"Ok, guys, calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all this." said Timmy, trying to re-assure the team.

"Timmy, you always say that." Brandon replied.

"Well, that's because there's always a logical explanation. " Timmy answered back.

"Really? What about the time we found that weird notebook in the library. The pages in it were turning by themselves." Brandon asked.

"The window was open. The wind could have blown the pages over, making it look like they were turning by themselves." Timmy explained.

"Yea, but that still doesn't explain the words _'Get out specialists. Get out now!_"

"Maybe that was a witch's notebook. I read an article online once on a series of special notebooks that repeat what you've written in them back to you. She probably left it there just to scare us."

Suddenly, the entire room became quiet. So quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop.

"Hey, he stopped." Helia declared. "You think he's dead?"

Once again Sky picked up his radio and began transmitting.

"_Riven, I say again. Do you need assistance?"_

After pausing for a moment, and receiving no response, Sky replied to Helia: "Yea he's dead, maybe we should just..."

"Gahhh!" the 4 specialists heard Riven yell.

"Why am I getting calls, on the RADIO? Guys, please, just come in here and do something! "Uhhh...Ahhh...This time I'm really gonna die I mean in! Ahhh...Ohhh...Blahhh..."

With that the room grew silent once more.

"Ok, that's it. It's time to take some action here." Sky declared, activating his sword.

"Oh, so now we're going to take action? Great." Helia replied.

"Brandon, I want you to go in that room, assess the situation, and report back." demanded Sky.

"Wait. Shouldn't we go in the order of colours?" Brandon answered back.

"What?" asked Sky.

"Well, Riven's colour is red and went in first, Helia's colour is orange, but its first mission back so we can't send him in. That means Timmy, who's yellow, is going to have to check it out. Right?" Brandon explained.

"Absolutely not!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Then why even have the colours in the first place Timmy. You need to be thinking about the system." said Brandon

"Forget the system. In fact, statistically speaking, every time we've followed it, our mission success rate was lower than the other squads, who don't use the colour system." he clarified.

"Well someone needs to go in there and evaluate the situation." said Sky, slightly annoyed at the turn out of events.

"I think I can evaluate just fine from out here. We're in this room and we're alive. Riven walked into the other one, and who knows if we'll even be able to recognize him anymore." Timmy argued.

"Wait, he didn't just walk in the room, he was pulled in by some un-seen force." Helia corrected.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for that."

"Will you please stop saying that!" Brandon yelled.

"Ok. I'm going in." Sky declared.

"Finally." Helia replied.

"Brandon, your with me. Timmy, Helia, you guys stay behind." announced Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok me and Brandon will go in side by side. If anything happens to us, I'll scream the code word 'corduroy', then you rush in." Sky explained, turning his attention to the specialists standing across from him.

"Why the code word Sky? You're not thinking of sneaking up on someone, are you?" Timmy asked, knowing how Sky had used a tactic like this in the past.

"Well yea, I don't want to lose the element of surprise." Sky replied.

"And who exactly are we surprising? The ghost? Doesn't it already know we're here? Besides, I think a code word is going to be hard to remember in a panic situation. What happens if you get mixed up?"

"Timmy, you're over-thinking this. Everything's going to be alright. Trust me."

"Alright, good luck then."

With that, Sky and Brandon proceeded to the adjacent room to investigate, leaving Timmy and Helia by themselves.

"Wow, this is some pretty wild stuff huh Timmy." Helia commented.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for it all. Right? Right!" Timmy replied.

With a deep sigh, Helia responded more to himself than the other specialist: "Man, I don't even know why I talk to you sometimes."

"If he yells 'corduroy', I'm getting out of here." said Timmy.

"Ditto." Helia replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, Sky and Brandon began examining their new surroundings.<p>

"Well, it doesn't look like there's anything all that different here, than in the other areas of the warehouse. Just the same poorly lit hallways and doorways with no doors." Sky concluded.

"Yea, these decorators really had weird taste." Brandon acknowledged.

Suddenly, a series of loud, seemingly scary noises, started from a location behind one of the corners of the hallway.

"Baaa...Booaaa...BOOO!"

"Yea, yea, very funny Riven." Sky yelled. "You can come out now."

Seeing his cover blown, Riven came out from hiding spot behind the corner.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked the blond haired specialist.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because it's the third time this month you've tried to pull a stunt like this." Sky answered.

"Yea dude, the whole 'that was my leg' thing...it's getting old." Brandon added. "You really gotta come up with some new material."

The red haired specialist lowered his head in shame, the sign of admitting his defeat.

"Well I guess we'd better call everyone here." said Sky. "Denim...Polyester...Gah, darn it Timmy, you jinxed me. Guess we're walking back."

* * *

><p>At the same time, in Timmy and Helia's room:<p>

"Hey, I think I heard him yell it." Helia jumped.

"No, I definitely heard denim. My guess is that ghost is trying to crack the code...that's one smart poltergeist." Timmy concluded. "Just in case though, maybe I should check the teleporter."

"What for?" Helia asked.

"I don't know, maybe in came into contact with the ghost and got damaged."

"Comeon Timmy, you and I both know those teleporters are built withstand a generous amount of abuse. Besides, I though you didn't believe in ghosts."

"Man, I'll believe in the Easter Bunny if it gets me out of this room. " Timmy panicked.

Moments after finishing his phrase, Timmy felt a sudden blow to the left side of his head.

"What was that?" he remarked.

"What was what?" Helia asked.

"Something hit me. Something invisible."

"Oh comeon Timmy, it's like you always say there must be a perfectly logical explanation for..."

Helia's commentary was interrupted when another sudden blow, similar to the one Timmy had received, came from the right side of his head.

"What the?" he exclaimed. "Punching ghosts?"

Timmy quickly took his blaster out and yelled "Take that.", firing a shot in a completely random direction.

"Stop it! You can really hurt someone like that." Helia yelled.

"Alright then." Timmy replied, putting away his blaster. "Let's do this_, mano e mano_. Comeon!"

With that he took a fighting stance and began punching the area right in front of him.

"Yea bring it." Helia said as he joined Timmy in his weird punching scheme.

They both continued doing this bizarre activity, until the other 3 specialists arrived to see them.

"What are you guys doing?" Riven asked.

He barely got a chance to finish his question as he received a blow to his forehead, just like the ones Timmy and Helia had gotten.

"Ahhh! Something hit me!" he exclaimed.


End file.
